


Not His Sugar Daddy

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: It was as he was stood shivering, that a familiar car pulled him, prompting Ori to smile shyly at the sight. Slowly, he walked over to the car, shoving his hands in his holey pockets and peering in through the lowering window.“You know, Dori thinks I’ve taken up being a rent boy…” he giggled, “… I can take a bus to meet you, you know.”





	Not His Sugar Daddy

Ori shivered slightly as the snow fell from the sky, rubbing his hands together as a cold wind seemed to go right through him. His hand-knitted gloves, scarf and hat gave him some protection, but not enough to make him comfortable in the dropping temperatures.

 

It was as he was stood shivering, that a familiar car pulled him, prompting Ori to smile shyly at the sight. Slowly, he walked over to the car, shoving his hands in his holey pockets and peering in through the lowering window.

 

“You know, Dori thinks I’ve taken up being a rent boy…” he giggled, “… I can take a bus to meet you, you know.”

 

“Yer brother’s a worry-wart…” Dwalin grumbled, “… it’s why he gets on so well with Balin. Now will you get in here, you’ll catch your death of cold.”

 

As Dwalin shuffled over to one side, giving Ori enough space to clamber in, the larger man reached over and gently grabbed Ori’s hands, rubbing them and holding them near the heater. “I know you make some of the best gloves in the area…” he grumbled, “… Why won’t you wear them?”

 

“I was just excited to see you, so I-I might have forgotten them?” He curled his fingers to hold onto Dwalin’s warm hands.

 

Dwalin leaned in for a kiss, a fond smile appearing on his face, “One day, you’ll forget your head.” He muttered, before moving away and allowing Ori to settle down.

 

“So, where are we going?” Ori asked, fastening his seat-belt, before reaching over to take Dwalin’s hand, hoping that he didn’t look too red from the cold. His nose never looked good bright red.

 

“Shopping.” Dwalin grunted, loud enough for his driver to nod and set off again, “You need a new coat.”

 

Ori winced, fingers pulling at one of the several loose threads that made up his coat, “I-I don’t really- “

 

The look Dwalin shot him, shut him up fairly quickly.

 

“It’s more holes, than damn coat.” The older man grumbled, reaching out and sticking his finger through one of the larger holes, causing Ori to smile sheepishly, “It’s too cold for a coat like that.”

 

Ori couldn’t disagree with this, snuggling closer to Dwalin.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

Ori winced as they walked into the store… one of those rich, upmarket ones that he and his brothers would never have dared set foot in (well Nori would have, but not for the right reasons). “I really don’t think- “

 

“- Sssh.” Dwalin smirked, waving over his ‘clothing guy’, “Don’t worry about the price.”

 

So, Ori remained silent, moving over to the large display of ties… because apparently some people had more than one of these. Sneaking a glance at Dwalin, Ori couldn’t help but flush when Dwalin caught him, winking before turning his attention back to the babbling salesman.

 

After everything had been paid for (Ori hated the amount of digits on that receipt), they headed to another area, where they were shown into a small, beautiful room complete with coffee and tony macaron, coats hung up all over the walls.

 

“Ummmm, what’s this?” Ori asked nervously as Dwalin laughed warmly.

 

“I had the assistant pick out some things for you. Anything catch your eye?”

 

Honestly, Ori didn’t know where to start, simply watching as Dwalin picked out a few for him, making Ori try on every one of them. Eventually (when Ori finally just said yes to one of the coats), they left with a very warm, very smart… very expensive coat. Purple wool made out of alpaca wool that matched.

 

“You can wear that out of the shop…” Dwalin grunted, “… give me your old coat.”

 

Ori’s grip tightened on said coat. Nori had gone out with him to buy this one… it was attached to one of his fonder memories of his brother. “You’re… not going to throw it away, right?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, where Dwalin scanned Ori’s face. Whatever he saw, caused him to sigh. “No… we can just put it in a bag.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“You look… amazing.” Dwalin leaned in for a kiss as they left the store. Even with the cold air, Ori could say that this was possibly the warmest coat he’d ever owned, which of course, made him feel guilty about his old coat.

 

Snow started to fall from the sky, their breath fogging the air as tiny snowflakes settled in Dwalin’s beard. Ori fought the urge to brush them away.

 

They were waiting for the car to come back around to take them back home, when Ori knew that he had to show his appreciation for the gifts somehow. This entire situation was… hard to explain to his brothers. How to explain that he loved Dwalin, and just wanted to look after him and spoil him

 

He knew that Dori thought that the arrangement was wrong. He believed that with every gift Dwalin bought for Ori, Ori had to pay him back in a… special way. Ori had tried to explain that it wasn’t like that, that he actually liked Dwalin, but Dori could be stubborn when he needed to be.

 

No matter how many times Ori told him, he just couldn’t believe that his little brother could actually be attracted to the large ‘brute’ as he referred Dwalin as. 

 

Dori said it would all be different if Dwalin lost all his money, and maybe he was right. Dwalin would probably be stressed, worrying about not being able to take care of himself or Ori as he used to. But their dynamics would remain the same. Dwalin would still pick him up from work (limo or not) and ask him about his day. Ori would still look after the man when he fell ill, or got injured.

 

Nothing would change.


End file.
